Snowfalls and Choices
by disney extremist
Summary: It's a beautiful winter day. The snow is falling and Jack is in a good mood, that is until his boyfriend gives him some bad news.
**A/N:** Here's another one! I just found a bunch of these stories on my laptop and thought you might enjoy them. I'm going to do a lot of one shots for now on just until I can get a concrete idea for a story. Anyway don't forget to review! **
Rating:** rated "T" Just to be safe. **  
Word count:** 1579 **  
Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the DreamWorks characters mentioned in this story. I am solely doing this for the pleasure of my own and of other Hijack shippers.

 _ **Snowfalls and Choices  
**_ {Jack's POV}

The snow feels so good on my skin. I walk out of my house saying goodbye to my mom and walk down the street. It's January 12th and it's one of our coldest days yet, but it's snowing. I'm in a good mood which rarely happens to me unless I'm around Hiccup. I slide down the driveway and strut towards my boyfriend's house. I see him walking his front steps and I smile and wave, but he doesn't see me. I sigh and run up behind him and poke his sides, scaring him.

"Jack!" He screamed, collapsing on the ground in a fit of tears. I feel like crap. _Great!_ I'm such a terrible boyfriend.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you that bad, but that's what you get for leaving without me!" I tease, but it isn't working. I kneel down and cup his chin with my hand and make him face me. My good mood is gone and I'm filled with concern. Usually it's a punch in the arm and the absence of the normal hello kiss, but today is different. Something is wrong with _my_ Hiccup and I don't know what. "Hiccup? What's wrong?" I asked calmly. He bites his lip hard, but he bursts into another fit of tears. I sigh and pull him close to me as I sit on the pavement beside him. I pull him onto my lap so I could comfort him better.

"I'm so sorry Jack! I'm so sorry!" He kept whispering as he continued to cry. My heart ached and I rocked him back and forth, my arms on his waist and my chin on his shoulder. I tried to calm him with sweet whispers, but nothing worked.

"Hey, it's okay Hic. Can you tell me what happened?" I practically begged. I hated seeing him like this; so vulnerable and fragile. He keeps bragging about how he has Viking blood in his veins and how he's so tough in class. It makes everyone laugh, but that's how I fell in love with the toothpick. Now I see he's not as strong as he wants to be and I feel so horrible, yet at the same time. Happy because he's showing emotion towards me in a long time and I feel ashamed for feeling this way. _He needs me right now, snap out of it._ He kept whispering that he was sorry, so I just continued to hold him in my lap, my arms firmly on his waist to keep him balanced. We live five minutes from the school. It's weird how we only live four houses from each other. I kiss his shoulder to show him I'm there even though my brain tries so hard to be somewhere else. I won't let it, though.

 _Ding. Ding. Ding._

The bell rings and I see Hiccup's eyes go wide as he realizes that we're both late because of what happened to him and it just makes him cry even harder. God why am I so bad at this? I turn him around on my lap so that he's straddling me and I place both my hands on his cheeks.

"Hiccup, baby. It's not your fault we're late! Please, just tell me what's wrong. I can't fix it unless you tell what happened," I plead, feeling the pricks in my eyes. I can't stand to see my boyfriend like this.

"My...m-my...d-d-dad...he f-f-f-found..." He stuttered through his tears, trying to keep it together. I was proud of him at the moment.

"What did he find Hic?" I spoke softly, hoping to keep him calm enough to speak a coherent sentence.

"H-he found... o-out a-about...Oh Jack!" He cried harder than before and I felt the tears start to slide down my cheeks. I pulled him closer until he was sitting right on top of me and I wrapped my arms around him in a protective embrace, letting his head land on my shoulder.

"It's okay! It's okay. He found out what?" I said, trying to console him.

"Us..." he whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean us Jack! You. Me. Dating. Us!" He cried again into my shoulders and I sighed. _I forgot that we hadn't told his father about us yet._ "He had said..." he trailed off as he sniffled and wiped his nose. He was like a little kid right now and it pained my heart to see him anything, but happy. I needed _my_ Hiccup back.

"What babe?" I placed a hand on his neck and played with his baby hairs.

"That I'm not his son, anymore!" he said, bursting into another fit of tears. My eyes filled with rage directed at his father. _How dare he!_ I pushed Hiccup off a little too roughly, making sure he fell into some snow and began walking towards his house. "Jack what are you doing?" He asked, following me. I smiled at his curious, yet dangerous mind. _Curiosity killed that cat, Remember Hic?_

"To give your dad a piece of my mind," I mumble grabbing my bag I dropped.

"What?" He acts so shocked that I would do such a thing!

"He should not have the right to say that to you! You don't deserve _that_ and that's what I'm going to say to him!"

"Jack please don't!" he begged me. I was mad. Mad at his father; mad at him for not saying something sooner and acting like a complete child; mad at myself for not being there when he needed me the most; mad at the world for letting such a beautiful and fragile creature get harmed like this. Nothing was going to stop me from punching his father in the face until he grabbed my arm. I stopped to shake him off me just as a car slowed, but continued to drive by.

"Hiccup, Let g-" I started to yell, but stopped when I saw his eyes. They were as big as saucers and a deep shade of green that I only saw when his mother had passed away only a few years prior. I realized I was just going make his life at home worse if I acted upon this. My anger subsided and I smiled and nodded. I turned towards him and practically ran to him, hating to be apart for so long. I placed my hands on his waist. He instantly gripped my hoodie to keep me from leaving him or to keep him balanced, I couldn't tell, and I couldn't help, but chuckle. He was so adorable at the moment. I kissed his forehead and pressed both of ours together like they do in those sappy love scenes in the movies.

"Please Jack... my dad already said it was you or him and I can't lose the only person who cared about me once my mom died," he whispered.

"Fine."

"That's it?" he raised his head and stared at me in amazement. _What am I not allowed to be passive?_ I just smiled and nodded.

"I _love_ you Hic, and I don't want to ruin you and your dad's already broken relationship," I smirked knowing it would get a reaction out of him.

"I meant you! You moron!" he chuckled and pressed his wet lips against mine. The saltiness of the tears made me somewhat crave him more, but I couldn't take advantage of his fragile state. I smiled as I deepened it and placed a hand on his neck and began to play with his baby hairs. He pulled away, out of breath and I nodded.

"I wasn't going too anyway..." I whispered as I kissed his forehead again.

"What? You weren't?" he asked shocked. I just chuckled and shook my head.

"Your dad was driving by for what I'm guessing is either moving purposes or work, that's why I pushed you into the snow. That's why I stormed off. I just wanted to make you and your father's relationship not to be damaged because of me," I said. He looked up at me with his bright green eyes full of love. He shook his head and held onto my hoodie tighter.

"But, I'm never going back. I chose you."

I smiled, attempting to contain the tears in my eyes. "Let's get you moved in then, shall we?" I asked, grabbing the key he kept in his back pocket. He nodded and together we walked up to his bedroom and packed up all the objects that he would need and want. School was unimportant to both of us at the moment. I called North to pick me up from Hiccup's house and when he asked why I wasn't in school I told him I was helping Hiccup pack. Luckily he understood right away and was over in five minutes. Hiccup was packed and non-existent in that house. We walked outside and snow began to fall. He grabbed my hoodie again and stared into my eyes.

I love looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"Jack?" he asked. I could barely get an audible "hmm" out as I played with the back of his auburn locks. He smiled at me and peck my lips gently, biting his lip once his feet touched the ground once again. "I love you."

I smiled wider than I had ever smiled before. In the past year that we had been dating, he had never said that to me. I nodded and pulled him close. "I love you, too."


End file.
